


Fraxus Week 2015!!!

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxus Week 2k15, Let's do this!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everbody! This is going to be the place that I'm going to put all my Fraxus Week works. I hope you enjoy it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraxus Week 2015!!!

_**Day One: Cooking/Baking** _

* * *

Laxus was a decent cook. He could whip up a pretty good dish when it's just him alone and he's hungry, but when it came to Freed. That's when it seemed that the little talent he had would get thrown out the window.

Especially on days when Laxus actually decided to be a decent human being and make his boyfriend breakfast in bed. After their recent mission it was well over due because if it hadn't been for the Rune Mage then the Thunder Legion would have been in some serious trouble. Evergreen and Bickslow were the ones to plant the idea in Laxus' head, and at the time it sounded like a good idea.

But now that he was standing in the middle of the kitchen with pancake mix all over his face and orange juice spilt all over the counter, he was starting to regret it. Maybe if he had just gone with mind blowing 'thank you' sex then he wouldn't had been having any sort of problems.

" _Why the hell is Freed's kitchen so small!"_  He thought.

Moving around he was able to start cleaning up the spilt orange juice and make sure that enough mix had actually gotten into the bowl to start making the batter. However he was stopped short when he caught the smell of something burning.

Turning around in shock he saw as his once crispy bacon had turned into charcoal, and the eggs were about to meet the same fate.

"Fuck!" Laxus snapped. He rushed to the stove where a bunch of his ingredients were cluttered on the small counter. Moving his large body was starting to turn into a staggering feat, the carton of eggs fell to the floor. They raw bacon followed soon after.

Strings of curses came from his mouth and when he reached to grab the pan, the hot handle burned his palm and he dropped that too. A puddle of oil began to form on the floor and Laxus was completely oblivious to it.

At that point he was enraged. He was trying to do one simple thing for Freed and it seemed whatever cosmic force existed just didn't want him to succeed.

Giving up entirely on making breakfast, he looked down at his palm. The skin was starting to blister and the stinging pain was weighing on her nerves. He knew that he would need to go to the bathroom to try and get something on the burn, but once again, the odds were not in his favor. Taking just one step forward, his bare foot touched warm oil and soon the floor under his feet vanished and he was falling to the ground.

The impact was so sudden that he had no chance to scream, so all he could do was groan in pain and hope that he didn't make a loud noise.

Then he noticed his entire back was wet.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down he slowly turned around and saw that he had crushed all the eggs.

"You got to be fucking kidding me…"

What did he do to deserve this?

"Laxus, are you okay!?" he heard someone cry.

Freed stood inside the kitchen with wide eyes. He looked over his boyfriend in complete shock. His face was covered in some sort of mix, and he could see bits of egg all over the back of his head. Then he caught sight of the cooked and uncooked bacon on the floor, along with some very burnt eggs.

Worry had him rushing to his Dragon's side and not taking any precaution when it came to the puddle of oil.

"Freed! No, stay back!" Laxus warned, but it was too late. As soon as he said those words, Freed slipped right on the oil.

He didn't even have the chance to scream when he felt a strong hand grip his wrist tightly, pulling him down in the opposite direction that he was falling.

Moments later he was wrapped up in a protective embrace.

A few seconds passed where silence seemed to be the only thing they knew and in that time Laxus unwrapped his arms from Freed and let them rest lightly on his hips. Freed, with the extra room given pushed himself off from his God's chest and once again looked down at him.

"You're a mess and so is my kitchen." He stated promptly. Raising a hands his stroked the bridge of Laxus' nose and brought back the finger covered in pancake mix. A small smile forming on his pink lips.

Laxus growled in annoyance and would have let his head fall if it weren't for the raw egg shells digging into his skull.

"I was trying to make cook you breakfast…" He said exasperated.

Freed blinked a few times until his head was thrown back with laughter, the sound rang through the kitchen and Laxus had to keep himself from doing something else stupid. He always did think the sound of Freed's laughter was something beautiful, even though he would never admit it to anyone but his Rune Mage. And every time he heard it, he was caught off guard.

"Thank you for trying love!" Freed reassure happily, he moved down and pressed his lips against Laxus' own in a simple kiss. He pulled away to see a stun Dragon Slayer.

He laughed again and said in a soft tone.

"Just make sure that you leave surprises like that to me."


End file.
